


A Distant Possibility

by laireshi



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic and Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: “The Force is not strong in me,” Tony tells him.“The contrary,” Victor says.





	A Distant Possibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> Happy New Year ;)

“Are you messing with my armour, Victor?”

It’s not an accusation. Impossible as it might seem, Tony _trusts_ Victor von Doom. Step by step, he’s let him into his life, his bed, his heart. But it’s his _armour_ they’re talking about. Victor won’t harm him in any way, Tony knows, but you don’t just play with a man’s suit without telling him.

“You should implement better anti-magic defences,” Victor says. It doesn’t sound like a suggestion, but at least he drops his hands from the armour’s chestplate.

“Don’t tell anyone I said that, but technology isn’t that good at stopping magic.” It goes without saying that annoys Tony _immensely_.

“I didn’t say the defences should be technological in nature.” Victor gives Tony a look.

“Ha. No.”

Victor narrows his eyes. “Anthony, this is serious.”

“And so am I.” Tony stands next to Victor, hands in his pockets. He doesn’t want Victor to think he’s annoyed—he’s touched at the worry, actually—but . . . “I’m not putting in my armour anything I can’t control.”

“That could be changed,” Victor says. He cups Tony’s cheek, and Tony can _feel_ the magic flowing through his hand even if he has no idea what spell it is. He leans into his touch all the same. 

“The Force is not strong in me,” Tony tells him.

“To the contrary,” Victor says.

It’s not that Tony _doesn’t_ wonder, sometimes, doesn’t worry that he’s running into the limits of what current science can do. He’s a futurist, worrying is his job. But he doesn’t think he’s ready to take this step. Not yet.

“Strange would teach you if you asked, I am certain.”

Tony raises his eyebrows. “And you wouldn’t?”

Victor lets his hand fall down to his side. Tony misses his touch almost immediately. “My magic is dark,” he says curtly. “It doesn’t suit you. You’d be more comfortable with him.”

Tony shakes his head. “Like my ideas _aren’t_ dark.”

“Not the ones you put into motion,” Victor says quietly.

Tony ignores him. “ _And_ I am perfectly comfortable with you.”

Something barely noticeable softens in Victor’s expression.

“That said,” Tony adds, “No magic in my armour, please.”

Victor nods, obviously not convinced at all, but willing to let it go for now. Good enough.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Tony suggests, and instead Victor claims his mouth in a kiss as his teleportation spell surrounds them both as if to prove a point.

Stubborn, wonderful man. Tony doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
